Snow Kiss
by Darkblossomstar
Summary: The first snowfall is always romantic, isn't it?


**Title:** Snow Kiss

**Pairing:** Ron/Luna

**Category:** Romance

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** The first snowfall is always romantic, isn't it?

- - -

He couldnt believe it. He was his first mate. Right? And she was his _best friend_. He also _fancied_ her for Merlin's sake! So again why did they do this to him? How could they? He trusted them _both_. Harry **knew** that Ron liked Hermione. But why were they snogging in the Gryffindor common room? It disgusted Ron. After that day he got furious with them. He felt as if he couldnt trust them anymore. Ron would just have to sleep in the dormitories and wait for a nice cool morning trying to avoid them all.

- - -

The next day, he didnt notice at all, was the first day of winter. Luckily it was a Saturday too. Which meant in his case, no classes. _Yay_. He would spent all his time being angry at Harry and Hermione.

"I just get why they didn't _tell me_ at first." he muttered under his breath. Staring at the sleeping Harry. Ron also noticed it was around 5:30 AM in the morning. So he got his coat and went for an early morning stroll. But what Ron didn't notice was it was snowing. He went _without_ his jacket. Which in fact, is a stupid thing to do. So like himself, he ran back inside to get his jacket, while still in his pajamas, and ran out to a nearby tree quite close to a frozen lake.

He cried. Not understanding completely of what Harry and Hermione had done to him. He sobbed and sobbed, quietly of course. After around 45 minutes of sobbing his tears froze before they fell. The trees leaves were utterly frozen, and he could hear a humming noise of _"Weasley is Our King"_.

"Must be one of those Slytherins." he said. Ron looked around the trees, finding _no one_. But he actually _mislooked_, and didn't take to notice Miss Luna Lovegood dancing around the snow. Her body blending in with the snow quite well.

"_Weasley is our king. He didnt let the quaffle in. Hmm hmm hmm._" her dreamy voice had filled his ears. She danced around the snow. Ron dropped his jaw, seeing why exactly she blended in with the snow. It was her _nightgown._ She wasn't wearing a jacket. But she didn't mind. Luna looked absolutely _happy_.

_"Was it because it was snowing? Or maybe her dad sent her an owl about those snorlack things? And exactly _WHY _do I care?" _Ron's ears turned scarlet for a moment. Then went back sitting on the tree. "Why do I care? I like Hermione. But now she's been taken by my first mate, what the _bloodly hell_ should I do now?" Ron was interrupted by a dreamy voice hovering over his ears. Luna had found him.

"Ronald, why are you up so early? And why are there frozen bits of water on your face? Has something happened?" she asked in her oh-so-dreamy-and-angelic voice.

Ron immediately outbursted on her for no reason what so ever. "It's none of your _BUSINESS LUNA_! You woundn't even CARE! Get the _bloody hell_ away from me!"

Luna's eyes started watering a bit, her smile had sunk onto a frown, and her shoulders had made it's way to sloutching. "Your right Ronald. I shouldn't get in you business anyways. Maybe that's why most of the school calls me _'Loony Lovegood. The daughter of a maniac'_." She turned around as an attempt to leave but she felt a her left hand being pulled. She was jumpy at first, but then turned around to see Ron not letting her go.

Ron, the big dummy had just realized what he had done, tried to apologize to the shocked Luna. "Luna." he looked serious this time. "I'm sorry, i'm just really mad at Harry and Hermione."

Luna, reconized immediately at what he was angry about. "Oh." she said in a dreamy voice. "You never knew that they were together? Most of the school knew since the first term Ronald."

Rons jaw dropped straight to the ground. "Damn." Was all he could say.

"Well, I guess I should go back to what I was doing. Have a nice day Ronald." she said in a dreamy voice. Luna skipped back to a place near the lake. Ron just stared at her for a moment, then again realized that she was only wearing a nightgown, with no shoes. Her feet looked stiff as she danced around.

"Hey Luna!" he yelled. Ron ran up to her, but slowed down to catch his breath.

"Oh Ronald, would you like to dance with me?" she asked. Ron couldn't take 'no' for an answer. Besides, he didnt want to make her sad again. He also forgot what he was going to tell her.

Rons ears turned scarlet as she took his hand onto hers. They twirled a bit. Before Luna plopped onto the cold snow, giggling with happiness. Ron looked at her for a moment. Then saw her white nightgown was practicly _transparent_ when the sun rose up and shined at her, which let him see some things he shouldn't. _Beautiful_. _Wait, I still like Hermione!_

"Isn't the snow wonderful Ronald! It's beautiful, it's calming, and it also keeps the mingnats away!" she yelled up happily to the sky.

"Luna shh! You might wake up people and we could get in trouble!" he told her. He also chuckled silently, at her cute happiness, and those creatures she keeps talking about.

"Oh but Ronald! You got to _love_ the snow right?" she said while making snow angels on the ground. Ron who realized he was standing up, went and sat down on the cold snow. Still worried about Luna, who _wasn't_ wearing a jacket, nor shoes.

"Luna, PLEASE LOWER YOUR VOICE!" Ron leaded, but the plea fell on deaf ears. She just squealed and repeated his name. "Luna..."

"You don't like the snow?" she asked. Her blue-grey like eyes dropped on him.

"No, no. I like the snow."

She frowned deeply. He knew that she was trying to figure out what she was upset about, and she wouldn't have any success.

"Then why did you yell at me?" Her shoulders started to sag, and her frown grew a little deeper, and she spoke without her dreamy voice.

"You were yelling, that's why," he replied as politely as he could muster.

He started walking on ahead, but stopped when he realized that she was failing to follow.

"Luna...?" Guilt began to rise from his gut. "Look, I know you're excited and I'm sorry I got mad at you, it's just-"

"N-No," she cut him off. "I'm sorry, Ronald." She wouldn't turn around and face him. "I really was just so excited, I didn't think. I was lost in thought, dont I always? Guess that's why I mess up so much, and everyone calls me Loony. I keep doing these things."

"Luna, please dont do that. Everyone in Gryffindor says I have a bad temper. And I usually take it out on some people. Even Harry and Hermione know. Maybe that's why i'm mad at them." he confessed.

She turned around to face him. Her face showed little happiness. And her eyes were a little watery.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yes, really. Now I have to go and finish Snape's dreadful homework, and apologize to Harry and Hermione. And you should really go to Madam Pomfrey. Look at you. Your shivering."

He went up to hug her. Not in a love way, just incase she was cold. Then after he let go, Ron's face went scarlet.

Luna smiled.

"Okay then!" she said in her dreamy voice once more. She skipped to catch up to him, inadvertantly tripping on a rock on the way and landing on him.

It was the warmth on top of his body that registered first in Rons mind. He wasn't sure what had happened, other than somehow he was on the cold ground. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Luna laying on top of him.

"Lu-Luna?" he gasped, pushing her back. He knew what had happened.

"Ooohh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "Ronald..."

He shook his head, "N-No, it's not your fault."

Why was she blushing? Why was he blushing? It had only been an accident.

'_We only kissed accidentally... It doesn't mean anything_.' He got to his feet and then offered her a shakey hand. '_But if that's true... then why is my heart racing?_'


End file.
